


Faggot Shit on and Lit on Fire

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Shiro takes a big shit all over his fake faggot husband and then lights him on fire.





	Faggot Shit on and Lit on Fire

Shiro’s sick of his useless faggot husband constant begging for shiro to fuck him. He’s a whiny useless hole and Shiro wants to kill him.

“You want me to touch you? huh?” 

“Yeah, i want you to fuck me.” 

Shiro spits in his face. “I’d rather shit on your ugly face.” 

“Anything!! Anything!!” Curtis cries. He’s so desperate for attention at that even having shit smeared all over hims better then nothing. 

Shiro grabs hold of Curtis by the throat, throwing his useless piece of shit body onto the ground. He wants nothing ore than to murder the man. Instead, he pulls down his pants and shits all over the mans face. 

Curtis is crying like the useless faggot he is as the shit smears down his face. He’s got corn and whatever the fuck Shiro ate the night before dripping down into his mouth. He licks his lips like a useless faggot he is. 

“More” 

“You want more you disgusting freak?” Shiro grabs a bottle of up and throws it on the gaping hole Curtis is so happy, but he’s not happy when Shiro pulls out the lighter and lights his shot stained faggot husband on fire. 

Fucking die, you miserable hole.


End file.
